Confusion
by MythicWolf04
Summary: Rocket never was good at expressing himself. That comes to the test when he draws closer to somebody he never thought possible to love. He needs help, and it comes from the least likely source; Gamora. [Peter Quill/Rocket]
A/N: I wanted to do something new, so I've got this for you guys! This GOTG story takes place about two weeks after the events of the movie. Hope you enjoy this GOTG oneshot and make sure to leave a review!

Sometimes, Rocket just hated his life so damn much. He was experimented on so much, and it was so painful. People called him a freak constantly, no matter where he went in the entire galaxy. His only solace used to be a giant walking tree, who became reduced to a sapling in a fucking pot. And now, he had feelings he couldn't explain for somebody on his team.

Rocket just buried his head further in the pillow on his bed. He didn't want to face his fellow Guardians on the Milano. He didn't want to look at that half-terran, Peter Quill. The raccoon didn't really understand why, but he has been acting really nervous around the terran. He couldn't exactly explain why. It confused him so much, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the other's presence. He loved it, in fact. Peter seemed like he was the only one besides Groot who actually cared about him, and it drove him nuts. Sometimes, even, for some reason, he got really upset when Peter and Gamora started talking and he didn't even understand why.

"Godammit! Why do I have to like that stupid son of a bitch? I hate this!" He shouted to nobody in particular.

"I am Groot," the sapling said from his shelf.

No, I'm the opposite of okay right now!"

"I am Groot."

"I know I'm not the best at feelings."

"I am Groot."

"No way! I could not ask Gamora! I'll bet she doesn't know the first thing about feelings."

"I am Groot."

"Ugh, fine. I can try, but I think Drax will be worse at that than her."

"I am Groot!" He said, forcefully.

"Alright, I'm going!" Rocket exclaimed, getting off of his bed.

The raccoon trudged out of the room, annoyed. He really hated everything at that moment. God damn, he thought. Why the fuck do I have to go through the most shit? In his search for Gamora, lost in thought, he slammed into Peter. Shit.

"Oh, sorry, Rocket! Didn't see you there," Peter said, flashing that infuriatingly handsome smile.

"No, that was my fault. You don't have to apologize for everything, you know," Rocket said, both a little annoyed and touched at the terran's politeness.

"Alright, I'll try to be a little more like a jackass next time, cool?" Peter jokingly asked, chuckling.

"Ha ha. Do you know where Gamora is? I need to talk to her."

"She should be in the cockpit. Drax is about to take over her shift."

"Thanks, Quill."

"Anytime, buddy," Peter said, ruffling Rocket's head. He froze, still feeling the warmth from the small touch as the terran walked away. Why the hell did he like that so much? He hated it when others did it.

Shaking it off, Rocket climbed to the top level of the Milano, and saw Gamora piloting, with Drax moving to take her shift. After getting up, Gamora saw the raccoon and moved to speak to him.

"We're nearing Knowhere to refuel. I thought you'd like to know," She said.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here. I need to ask you something, and it's been eating me up all week. Could you meet me in the kitchen? I don't exactly want anybody else to hear us," Rocket explained, nervously.

"Alright. I'll meet you there," Gamora said, shooting him a questioning look, walking towards the kitchen.

Rocket paused for a moment. Why did feelings have to be so fricking hard to understand? He hated himself so much. He hoped that Gamora would actually be able to help him, on the off chance that she didn't freak or anything. He then decided it'd be a bad idea to have Gamora wait on him, so he trudged to the kitchen and sat across from her.

"What did you need to ask, Rocket?" She asked.

"I don't really know what's wrong with me, but whenever I'm with Peter I get these weird feelings. Like yesterday, when I was around him, I was really nervous and shy, and it makes no fucking sense. I don't have a clue about this shit, and I need some help. Could you uh…" Rocket trailed off.

"Of course I can help. We're all friends here. What it sounds like to me is you're attracted to Quill," Gamora said thoughtfully.

"Wha-? But I-"

"Hold on. Let me finish. There isn't anything wrong with being attracted to somebody. It explains the strange way you've been acting around the rest of us. You know, a little possessive when I'm trying to talk to him. Plus, I've seen the looks you given him."

"Fine, let's say I actually am attracted to the cocky jackass who has this infuriatingly handsome smile and is so kind to me when he doesn't even have to be. How would I know if he feels the same, huh?" Rocket asked, still more than a little confused.

"Well, you can take my word for it that he does, but if you want proof, maybe you should find out. You could try just bluntly asking him."

"If I can't figure something else out, I'll go with that terrible idea. Thanks for the help anyway, I guess," Rocket said, sighing.

"Anytime."

Still upset and confused, Rocket left the kitchen to his quarters in the Milano. As per usual, Groot greeted him from his shelf.

"I am Groot."

"No, it didn't work out like I had planned. I understand a little more, but I'm not sure how to ask Quill if he's….. you know."

"I am Groot?"

"Yeah. 'Attracted' to me," Rocket said, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, I could, but…. Isn't that a little pushy?" Since when have I cared about being pushy, Rocket thought.

Groot then proceeded to grunt and point to the doorway, where Peter was standing. Fuck.

"Isn't what pushy?" The terran asked, a puzzled look plastered on his face.

Deep breath, Rocket. He looked straight at Quill. "Nothing important. What did you want, anyway?"

"Oh, I wanted to show you something. Come on," Peter said, smiling and motioning for the raccoon to follow.

Rocket got down from his bed and followed Quill to his own room. The terran's room was messy and unkempt, and he was digging through it, looking for something. He pulled out a few spare parts. Rare spare parts that Rocket had needed for quite a while, for a new gun prototype that he was working on.

"I had found these recently and decided you might need a gift, so, here you go," Peter said, smiling and handing him the parts.

"Why would you do this for me, Quill? I'm a freak, and I really don't deserve this," Rocket said, dumbfounded.

"You are not a freak, Rocket. You're a person, just like the rest of us. You've been down recently, and I figured this would help your mood."

Rocket smiled warmly. Taking the parts, he said, "Thank you, Peter."

"You're welcome. Anything else you want or can't have without dying?" The terran asked jokingly.

"Actually, yeah."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

Now or never. Hopping on Quill's bed to be eye level with him, he leaned in and kissed the terran right on the lips. Quill shot him an even more surprised look, before closing his eyes and kissing back, cupping the raccoon's face. Rocket didn't in a million years ever think something could feel so right, so perfect. He loved it so much. They let go, gasping for breath, smiling like idiots.

Smiling, Peter said, "I didn't expect that at all."

"Look, I really like you, okay, Quill?"

"No shit. I do too, you dork," Quill said, hugging him tightly.

They lay on the bed, Rocket curled in the terran's arms. He smiled very stupidly, but he really didn't care less.

"I know I'm not the best at feelings, but hey, I tried, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. That was really brave of you, ya know. I love that," the terran said, kissing his head.

Grabbing Quill's hand, Rocket said, "You're a great guy, you know."

"Thanks."

Rocket didn't want to move, and neither did Peter. They lay there, cuddled in each other's arms. They were warm, and happy. Rocket definitely wasn't confused anymore.

END 


End file.
